borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Slag
Slag vs Corrosion Slag's damage bonus to subsequent attacks sounds a lot like that of Corrosion. Dämmerung 06:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :perhaps slag won't suffer from corrosive's debuffs vs armo(u)r. pure conjecture at this point, of course, but i, for one, am really looking forward to seeing mila jovovich in bl2. 06:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Tne fifth element is Oobleck. Coats an enemy until the enemy apologizes. Deadly stuff on Pandora. Dämmerung 06:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) @ Fry, nice pun :P You missed an L though :) -- 07:11, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :yeah, I seem to be having a problem with my L's of late.... and try as i might i can't top the oobleck remark. daem you, daem, for your haxxed 9/5 Wit skill. 07:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Here's the difference: Slag does no damage on its own. A slagged enemy takes greater damage from subsequent elemental attacks. Corrosion does damage on its own, has the armor target affinity that Fry mentioned, and delivers greater damage from subsequent bullet attacks (15% in BL1). From this, I conjecture that BL2 will more finely distinguish between bullet damage, elementally-affined bullet damage, and pure elemental damage than BL1 did. Dämmerung 20:21, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Making this up to date now that the game is out? So, where are all those supernerdy geeks who spent way too much time to deduce the exact effect the elements have in Borderlands 2, so that normal players like me dont have to? :D No, jk, but seriously: Why arent any further informations here yet? Fo example: To what degree do they take more damage? I feel like it is about +100%, I even looked at the numbers sometimes to make sure. Anyone really dug into this to give precise numbers, to complete the article? --Wotemer (talk) 13:36, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I actually took some time to test this out. Here's my results: #Weapon DMG (on hit): 11151. Slagged: 22302 #Weapon DMG (on hit): 1807. Slagged: 3615 #Weapon DMG (on hit): 2773. Slagged: 5545 #Weapon DMG (on hit): 4301. Slagged: 8602 Basically this seems to be like 200% + a few decimals which is probably getting calculated because of the damage value beeing rounded (Saw the effect of getting slightly more than 200% on weapons with +% dmg) This was done without any skills. 17:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Forgot something: Slag DOES add to elemental dmg just the same way. 17:06, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Slag and Tediore So I have a tediore slag pistol. A purple spiker actually. Though that doesn't matter. #Shoot enemy with slag spiker. Delay. 4208 slag damage. #Shoot slagged enemy. 4208 slag damage. #Fire one shot, throw gun at enemy. 40k slag elemental explosion. #Fire one shot, enemy gets slagged. Throw gun. 80k explosion. Wait what? Even though the explosion is slag elemented, it's still doubled on a slagged enemy. Now it may just be this gun, or my version or something, so can anyone test this as well? Wolfzoon (talk) 17:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not sure what you are confused about. Slag doubles non-slag damage, so if you simply throw your weapon at a non-slag enemy and it deals 40k damage, then throwing that same weapon (assuming same amount of rounds in clip) onto a slagged enemy will double it, and that's why you get 80k damage. Throwing your weapon is considered explosive damage, by the way. That's why it appears as yellow text. Cybersteel8 (talk) 05:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Impossible to Slag bosses and some Badass/special enemies? So I've had this Maliwan Sniper Rifle with a 57.5% chance to slag and a Vladof barrel - I rarely need to fire more than two shots to slag something. I love it dearly. However, I'm curious - is it impossible to slag some enemies? It seems that bosses, such as BNK3R, Wilhelm, and The Warrior don't get slagged no matter how many times I shoot them. In addition, I can't seem to Slag Saturn or Constructors. Is this an actual thing or have I just gotten extremely unlucky when it comes to trying to Slag dangerous enemies? 19:18, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Many opponents are immune to some or all status effects, Slag among them. Dämmerung 19:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC) I always thought that they could be slagged they just didn't show it. This is based on the Slag-Licked challenge popping up while firing at bosses. More research may be needed as some enemies could indeed be immune to slag. Just.kevin (talk) 20:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) The Slag-Licked challenge (Though this whole thing is conjecture on my understanding of the game mechanics) counts the amount of Slag damage done to enemies. If an enemy is slagged, and you deal non-slag damage to it, an equal amount of Slag damage is also done to it. If it were normal damage it would deal less damage to armor and so on, so they made a new element of damage, Slag, unreduced by everything. Hence, the achievement counts both non-slag damage done to slagged targets AND slag damage done by firing a slag gun. Again, this is all just how I think it works. Wolfzoon (talk) 23:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Slagging after applying elemental DoT I understand that if you slag an enemy then apply (for example) a fire DoT then the damage from the DoT is doubled. Can anyone tell me what would happen if you applied the DoT, and while it was burning, slag was applied? Does each point of damage from that moment on double, or will it remain at its standard damage because the DoT was applied before the Slag? Cybersteel8 (talk) 05:48, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : Slag works on any damage applied after the slag effect. So ya, any DOT ticking while an opponent is slagged adds the extra damage. Doesnt matter where the damage originates, only that the slag effect is in place. 06:12, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :: So because the DoT is already ticking when the slag is applied, all further ticks of the DoT will be slag-affected. Thanks for your answer. Cybersteel8 (talk) 11:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Random Slagged Enemies So I just got to the Tundra Express about 20 minutes ago and have consistently seen a strange occurrance when fighting Varkids, and only Varkids, during the Might Morhpin' Mission (not sure if it applies normally). The Varkids, whether mutated via the mission or not, randomly become coated in Slag. I have no Slag abilities, mods, grenades, or weapons equipped, yet I still find Varkids getting coated in Slag mid-fight when there are no other enemies around. Is there an environmental hazard that is causing this? I've not seen any barrels or Slag producing plants in the area, so I am rather confused. Perhaps this is a bug, or maybe it is an unmentioned trait of Varkids or the area. Druindo (talk) 23:15, January 7, 2014 (UTC)druindo : Okay, you can just disregard the original post. I think I figured out the source of the Slag. Mordecai : Saw a line of Slag strike a nearby enemy a minute ago and followed the trail. Lo and behold, Mordecai has a Slag elemental Sniper Rifle. : I completely forgot he was there (hell, I didn't know he actually did anything). : Druindo (talk) 23:35, January 7, 2014 (UTC)druindo What the hell is it? Honestly, the relationship between "Slag" and "Eridium" isn't made clear in game. Though it is claimed to be raw, unrefined Eridium, there are some inconsistencies. We see in Mine, All Mine, that raw, unrefined, mined Eridium is a purple crystalline material, not unlike the Shock and Corrosive crystals harvested in the original Borderlands. However, Slag is put into barrels, and later in the game shown to be some bright, slightly glowing purple colored liquid with a consistency similar to used motor oil. Also, the fragments of Eridium gathered during Minecart Mischief and Do No Harm are clearly solid. So...what the HELL is slag? I feel it is more likely a byproduct of refining Eridium, or slightly refined Eridium than it is raw Eridium. Any thoughts? --PyroMerc (talk) 23:32, September 1, 2014 (UTC) : From the Female Hyperion Voice in the WEP: Slag is a byproduct of the Eridium refinement process. Dämmerung 00:21, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Refresh my memory, what's the "WEP" again? --PyroMerc (talk) 00:31, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. Dämmerung 00:40, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::: OH! Okay, yeah, I thought you were talking about a cut scene for some reason. Yeah, I'll have to go there and see if I can catch that. Also, updating the page with that information. --PyroMerc (talk) 00:46, September 2, 2014 (UTC)